Electronic design tools allow designers to layout, simulate, and analyze electrical components, such as integrated circuits. In an example, a schematic designer creates a schematic diagram of an integrated circuit. The schematic diagram comprises symbols that represent components of the integrated circuit. However, the schematic diagram does not represent a physical layout of the integrated circuit. A layout designer creates a design layout of the integrated circuit using the schematic diagram. The design layout comprises one or more polygons representing metal, silicon, or other components or portions thereof. During fabrication of the integrated circuit, physical characteristics of components, such as size, shape, position, or electrical properties, can differ than how the design layout represented such components. In an example, first mask is used to form a first set of metal components and a second mask is used to form a second set of metal components. During fabrication, a spacer structure is used around the first mask to separate the first mask from the second mask. The spacer structure can partially block or cut off formation of a metal component formed by the second mask based upon the spacer structure overlapping a corresponding portion of the second mask, thus resulting in a change to the size and shape of the metal component. The change in size and shape can change operational characteristics of the integrated circuit not accounted for in the design layout.